The Soul Sisters: The Darkest Hour Chapter One
by MitchieDoki
Summary: this is the first chapter of Soul Sisters: The Darkest Hour. It's about three sisters who meet and learn that they each possess magical powers and their purpose is to defeat Sate.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Hour

Day 1

N1: It is a dark street in France where a girl named Sherri is in bed asking for her father, who is dead, for a miracle.

Sherri: Oh father what am I to do? (She rubs her necklace.)

N1: Sherri is rubbing the necklace her father gave her as a child. The necklace is actually 1/3 of a medallion and Sherri knows that her two long lost sisters must have. Sherri goes to sleep. _Meanwhile_... Two sisters fight for survival in India. One sister is named Erina and the other is Diana. These two sisters have the last two pieces of the Medallion.

Erina: Diana we must look for our long lost sister. She has the last piece and you know as well as I do about the prophecy.

Diana: Sister I'm afraid that we have no other choice.

Erina: Fine but you have to start the line.

Diana: Here goes... Take us lord to our long lost sister...

Erina: To whom our father is dead...

Diana: So we can rest our tired head...

Erina: You think it will work. The prophecy says we need our sister to do spells.

Diana: (Looks at the ground.) Have you noticed that small hole? It's starting to get bigger!

Erina: (Also looks at the ground.) Your right! Here take my hand! (Grabs Diana's hand)

N1: Erina and Diana spin faster and faster until at last their in Sherri's bedroom.

Erina: We found her! Look she has the last piece! (Erina picks up the piece with Sherri's head dangling.) Should we wake her?  
Diana: Yeah I think we should. She needs to see us it's been ten years.

N1: Diana and Erina nod to each other and then yell for Sherri to wake up. She does and looks very afraid when she sees them.

Sherri: Who are you two? What are you doing in my room?

Diana: I am Diana and this is...

Erina: Erina! (She says proudly.) We are your two long lost sisters.

Sherri: That's impossible! Wait a minute, how do you have those medallion pieces? My father told me my sisters would have the other pieces but, if you're my sisters how did you...

Diana: We used a spell to find you.

Sherri: So, you're not going to hurt me right?

Erina: Why would we want to hurt you? You're our sister!

All we ask of you is to see your piece real quick.

Sherri: Fine just make sure you don't hurt it...

N1: Erina puts the last piece of the medallion on. It clicks. It goes to the center of the room and glows blues.

Medallion: You have finally put me together. Sherri, Diana, and Erina you now have the power of a god just say this...

Give us power

Help us in our darkest hour

Our great strengths

Diana user of warrior strength, wisdom, grace,

Sherri user of music, luck, and con-ability

Erina user of strength, beauty, and foresight

And you will become warriors to defeat Sate! (Medallion explodes)

Sherri: O.k. is it just me or did the medallion explode!

Erina: I don't know uh, Diana?

Diana: Don't worry! (Points to three pieces on the ground. Gives Sherri back her piece.) Here Sherri.

Sherri: Thanks!

Erina: (irritated) Now we need to tell Sherri who we have to face.

Diana: I was getting to that. O.k. our foe is the snake demon of the underworld, also known as Sate. Our job is to use a spell and destroy the snake demon.

Sherri and Erina: So basically we find the snake, use a spell, and pray we don't get eaten.

Diana: Exactly! Now first of all we have to get home to India.

Erina: How exactly do we do that? Last time we had a teleportation object, our sister.

Diana: I know. Here let me try this. Lord get us back home where we used to play and roam.

N1: The spell works and the girls are back home.

Sherri: Where do I sleep?

Erina: On your bed of course. Your bed is next to Diana, we already have a bed for you because we thought we might find you today.

Sherri: Good Night!

Erina and Diana: (at the top of their lungs) stop yelling we are trying to sleep!

Sherri: Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

Day/Chapter 2 1/2

N1: They all sleep. The next morning...

Diana: Wake up you two! We have to show Sherri the new town!

N1: Erina and Sherri get up.

Erina: C'mon Sherri you'll like the town.

Sherri: Yay, I can't wait!

N1: They take her outside to the market place where everybody is.

Diana: (signals to a boy) Hey Frost this is Sherri.

Frost: (embarrassed) Hi Sherri! It's nice to meet you.

Sherri: (embarrassed) Hello Frost. So I'll be seeing you.

Frost: (whispers) meet me tonight by the lake o.k.

Sherri: Sure bye.

N1: They walk out of Frost's sight.

Erina: You like who!

Sherri: Frost, now pipe down iron lung!

Erina: Sorry.

Diana: Sherri, I forgot to tell you... Erina has a crush on a guy named Jack.

Sherri: (turns smirking) oh you do...

Erina: DIANA!

Diana: Oh here he is!

Jack: So who's your friend?

Diana: Jack this is our long lost sister Sherri.

Jack: Hello!

Sherri: Hya!

Jack: Erina meet me by the lake I need to show you something.

Erina: Sure! See ya!

N1: They walk away.

Sherri: Did he just say lake? Oh no!

Erina: Sherri what do you mean by oh no?

Sherri: I got a date with Frost at the lake.

Erina: So we'll just make it a double date!

Sherri: Great! Oh by the way Diana, does anybody like you or vice-versa?

Diana: No...(Gets teary faced)

Erina: Sherri, Diana used to like someone but he dumped her for Katia. She hasn't found another lover.

Sherri: so let's go find her one!

Erina: (shocked) that's a good idea! Let's go!

Diana: Excuse me, when did I join this dating service?

Erina: Please? (puppy dog eyes)

Diana: (Rolls her eyes) Fine.

N1: The trio goes to the market square. Diana falls for a guy named Scott. She gets a fallen in love face, her sister notices.

Erina: Who are you falling for?

Diana: The boy with the dark black hair and heather eyes over there.

Sherri: You mean Scott.

Diana and Erina: How did you know that?

Sherri: Lucky guess.

Erina: You can already use your powers?

Sherri: Well, I also used luck in my life before you two showed up so yeah. Now enough about my powers, can we focus on Diana and how she'll ask the boy out?

Diana: What if he has a girlfriend?

Sherri: (looks at Erina) that's where you come in.

Erina: Fine but it will take a minute. (Dreams for ten minutes) He got dumped yesterday.

Sherri: Now, here's where I come in. I bet he likes you, now anytime I say _bet_ it usually happens. Now go ask!

N1: Diana goes up to him.

Diana: Hi. My name is Diana.

Scott: Hi my names Scott. (Kisses her hand)

Diana: So I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me.

Scott: You bet Mademoiselle. (Kisses her hand) I shall see you at the lake at sunset.

N1: Diana rushes off to tell her sisters. She catches them at a pottery stand.

Erina: So how did it go?

Diana: I got a date at the lake.

Sherri: That means a triple date!

Diana: Yes, of course. Now will you pipe DOWN!

Sherri: Sorry.

Erina: Let's go home and change!

N1: All of them get changed. They are walking outside the house headed for the lake.

Erina: So... I wonder what Jack wanted to show me...

Sherri: He probably wanted to show you a gift he bought you.

Erina: I wonder what Frost wanted.

Sherri: Don't know...

Diana: Hey girls for once I get a date and you just talk about them?

Erina: Sorry, so you think you'll stick with him?

Sherri: Or do you think that you should dump him because if you do I'll take him! (Mocking)

Diana: (evil stare)

Sherri: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

Diana: O.k.

Erina: Well here we are.


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

Day/Chapter 2 2/2

N1: They look ahead and see the three boys in front of them. Suddenly Jack speaks up.

Jack: Did we all pick the same date spot? (Turns to the other two boys)

Frost: Could we make this work?

Scott: I don't see why not of course I am going to the island with Lady Diana.

Jack: O.k. just the two of us then Frost what do ya say?

Frost: Sure. Why not?

Jack: Erina, could we go into the forest for a moment?

Erina: Sure. Let's go.

Sherri: Jack, don't hurt her!

Jack: I'll bring her back safe don't worry!

Frost: So, want to take a walk?

Sherri: Sure.

Frost: So how is India?

Sherri: It is a whole lot better than France. Mainly cause the people are nice.

Frost: I'm glad you think so.

Sherri: So Frost, I was wondering why did you want to walk with me?

Frost: (rubs his hand through his brown hair) I...I...I uh, like you. (He tries to run away but, Sherri grabs his collar)

Sherri: Hold it! I like you too!

Frost: You do!

Sherri: Yes I do!

Frost: You still want to walk with me?

Sherri: Of course I do.

Frost: Let's go.

N1: Meanwhile.

Jack: Erina, I've been trying to ask you if you would kiss me.

Erina: Why not? I really like you...

N1: They kiss then they keep walking. Meanwhile...

Scott: Mademoiselle, we are here. Now let us begin our walk.

Diana: I'm sorry but, my sisters' keep telling me you got dumped is that true?

Scott: Yes it's true.

Diana: I got dumped to.

Scott: I guess we were meant to be hunh?

Diana: I guess so.

Scott: Well we better walk.

Diana: I guess so.

N1: All three of the girls meet back a few hours later. They say goodbye to their new boyfriends and walk home.

Erina: I kissed Jack!

Diana and Sherri: Great. (Sarcastic)

Sherri: I found out Frost likes me.

Diana: I found out Scott likes me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Dami Chapter

N1: They go back home. The next day...

Diana: What should we do today?

Erina: Let's practice our spells.

Sherri: That's a good idea.

N1: They practiced until finally they mastered every spell.

Diana: Alright that's done we should prepare for our trip.

Erina: We've already got everything we need accept Goggles.

Sherri: Alright no big deal. I bet I can find perfect goggles in front of us.

N1: Sherri picks up three goggles that fit them perfectly.

Erina: You know we don't have to use our powers.

Sherri: What? We needed to have goggles. That is one thing.

Erina: Fine. Let's go.

N1: They bump into Frost.

Sherri: Hey.

Frost: I got you something. It's a ring.

Sherri: How wonderful. (She puts it on.)

Diana and Erina: Ooh…she got a ring on her second day here.

Sherri: (Clenches her fist) I've only known you for two days and already you're as annoying as can be.

Frost: (Laughing) See ya later!

N1: The trio returns home. They go to sleep. The next morning...

Diana: Ready?

Erina and Sherri: Ready!

Diana: Let's go!

N1: The trio follows the path until finally they are inside the lair.

Diana: Quietly follow me.

N1: They pass turn after turn then when they go to turn again they bump into someone wearing a mask that covers the right side of his face.

Dami: You can't pass.

Sherri: Out of the way.

Dami: You dare challenge me! (Dami looks into Sherri's eyes)

Sherri: Diana what's he doing?

Diana: Dami, we want no battle with you. Sherri shut your mouth.

Dami: You may pass except for Sherri. I wish to speak to her alone.

Diana: Dami, I am entrusting you with my sister. You must sware not to hurt her.

Dami: I sware I won't.

Diana: Come sister we shall go.

Erina: Right!

N1: The two sisters disappear and Sherri is left alone with Dami.

Dami: I have fallen for you. Will you please give me a chance?

Sherri: I am sorry but, I have already fallen for Frost.

Dami: (infuriated) how could you ever fall for that land dwelling beast!

Sherri: Look! I have a ring from him. (She shows him the ring.)

Dami: (Takes her ring) you must love me not him! I love you more! (He takes Sherri's hand.)

Sherri: (Horrified) let go!

Dami: Follow me.

Sherri: Fi...Fine.

N1: Dami puts Sherri in a boat and then rows to a chamber.

Sherri: Whoa.

Dami: This is my house.

Sherri: What do you plan to do?

Dami: Let you go back to your sisters. Unfortunatly I have given my word to your sisters. But then I shall keep an eye on you.

N1: Dami takes her back to her sisters through a secret tunnel.

Dami: Farewell.

N1: Dami disappears through deep fog.

Diana: He didn't hurt you did he?

Sherri: No.

Erina: That's good. Should I tell her?

Diana: I think she knows but, go ahead.

Erina: Sherri, Dami is in love with you.

Sherri: Yeah I kind of got that when he said, "I love you more."

Diana: Tell us more.

Sherri: He also took me to his house and told me he would look after me.

Erina: Oh no!

Sherri: Why are you two acting like this?

Diana: She has a right to know.

Erina: You tell her.

Diana: (Sigh) Dami is a murderer.

Erina: He is also a magician.

Diana: That is why he disappeared like that.

Sherri: So you think he's going to kill me?

Diana: It's the opposite. He is going to kill Frost.

Sherri: No!

Erina: We can worry about this later. We still have a demon to defeat!

Sherri: Right!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fighting Chapter

N1: The trio is at the door of Sate. They walk in.

Sate: So you have come.

Diana: Time to say the spell.

Erina: Lord defeats the monster.

Sherri: By turning Sate into a rabbit.

Diana: Lord gets him stepped on.

Erina: By doing the final charm.

Sate: No! You have...defeated...me...goodbye. (He blows up)

Diana: We won!

Erina: Let's get out of here!

Sherri: Wait! I just remembered Dami will be waiting for me.

Erina: No problem. Diana?

Diana: Fine. Lord take us to Frost, to avoid a conflict.

N1: They teleport to the market square, Frost waves at them.

Frost: Hello, hey Sherri where's your ring?

Sherri: Right here. Wait! Oh no! Dami took my ring!

Frost: Who's Dami?

Diana: Dami's a man who has fallen for Sherri.

Frost: No way! Sherri is my girl.

Diana: What should we do?

Frost: I shall challenge him to a sword fight.

Sherri: Good luck.

Frost: That's it? No, Frost don't he'll kill you!

Sherri: I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Diana: You have to take Frost to Dami.

Sherri: Why me? If you didn't notice I really don't want to see Frost getting blown up.

Frost: Hey!

Sherri: Sorry but it's true…

Frost: Great my girl friend thinks I'm gonna get blown up…

Erina: (cuts him off) Dami doesn't like us; he'll try to stop us.

Sherri: So how will he let me go then?

Diana: He likes you so, he will let you pass.

N1: Sherri takes Frost to the lair where Dami lives.

Sherri: This is it.

N1: All of a sudden Dami jumps them from behind.

Dami: Hello Sherri, this will only take a minute.

Frost: You won't be able to walk when I'm finished with you!

Sherri: Please stop Frost you might hurt him!

Frost: So what do you care? I thought you didn't like him!

Sherri: Look out! Dami be careful!

Dami: Don't worry my dear.

N1: Dami hits Frost across the arm. Sherri watches in horror as Frost hits Dami. Dami fights back and hits Frost across the left cheek on Frost's face.

Frost: My face you ruined it!

N1: Frost finally knocks Dami to the ground and knocks Dami's sword away. Frost is about to kill Dami when...

Sherri: No Frost! Not like this!

Frost: (He mutters to himself) Fine but next time...

N1: They ride off on a horse Frost brought.

Dami: That does it Frost, I shall kill you. Then Sherri, you will be rid of your fears and that beast.

Diana: So how did it go?

Sherri: Frost almost killed Dami.

Erina: What do you mean almost?

Frost: She told me not to.

Diana: Why?

Sherri: I don't know I just couldn't bear for him to be killed...

Frost: I could have been killed!

Sherri: That would have been just as devastating...

Frost: Well, I need to eat some supper so see you later! (storms off)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

N1: The trio decides to go home to talk about it.

Diana: Who will you choose?

Sherri: I don't know.

Erina: I think you should choose Frost.

Sherri: (Ignores her) I don't know.

Diana: There is only one way to settle this.

Sherri: What is it?

Diana: A fight to the death.

Sherri: I don't have to watch it do I?

Diana: Sorry, you have to.

N1: The next morning they have it arranged. The battle begins. Frost hits Dami. Dami hits harder. Frost flies through the air and takes it as an advantage to hit Dami. He falls to the ground.

Frost: I shall have Sherri all to myself after this.

Dami: No you won't but, she'll be at your funeral. (Hits Frost in the nose)

Frost: I think you broke my nose!

Dami: It was supposed to be your mouth!

N1: They keep battling. Frost suddenly takes off Dami's mask.

Dami: My mask!

N1: Dami's is badly disfigured.

Sherri: So that's what you look like without your mask.

Dami: Oh Sherri, I'm so sorry you have to see me like this.

N1: Frost gets beaten up badly by Dami. Dami is about to kill him when Frost recovers enough strength to counter attack Dami. Dami hits Frost in the gut. Frost doesn't have enough strength to get up.

Sherri: STOP!

Dami: Why Sherri?

Sherri: Dami you won let it go!

Dami: Never!

Sherri: Dami I made my decision I choose you!

Dami: Ok I guess…

Frost: No Sherri don't!

Sherri: Frost I know we were supposed to be together but how?

Frost: I know how leave your sisters and Dami and come with me… We could start all over again in France….

Sherri: No Frost… It's over….

Frost: Sheri!

Sherri: Let's go Dami!

Dami: Sherri I have to stay underground though…

Sherri: That's fine with me…

Dami: Let's go then….

Frost: No! I will never let you take her away from me!

Dami: Bring it on Frost!

N1: Once again the two get into a fight…

Sherri: Frost, Dami stop!

N1: Sherri runs into the middle of them!

Dami and Frost: NOO! I can't stop myself from this!

N1: They both hit Sherri. She is dieing in their arms.

Dami: Sherri, what have I done to you!

Frost: Sherri! Sherri!

Sherri: Don't blame yourselves I'm the one who stood in your way.

Dami: Don't leave us!

Sherri: I'm sorry…don't forget me…Dami…Frost…I love you…

N1: Sherri is close to dieing when…

Diana an Erina come running to her chanting…

Diana an Erina: Heal my sister heal!

N1: It works! Slowly Sherri heals!

Sherri: Sisters you saved me!

Frost and Dami: Oh we're so sorry Sherri!

Sherri: It's ok. I pick Frost though…

Dami: Why Sherri why?

Sherri: Dami you nearly killed me, you live in the underworld, and you've killed how many people?

Dami: Four-hundred

Sherri: Oh my goodness…that many? How bored do you get down here? Well anyway I have to go back where I belong in the nice sunlight…

Dami: Sherri, are you sure?

Sherri: Yes I am. Goodbye Dami…

Dami: Goodbye Sherri…

Sherri: Alright now that that's done I'm gettin' married!

Diana: I shall be the person who is the minister. Oh yeah, sister aren't you going to get married after me and Sherri?

Erina: Yeah…

Sherri: We're all getting married!

N1: The trio gets married.

Sherri: Well, Frost and I are going back to France.

Erina: Jack and I decided that we are going to live in Canada. I heard that North America is quite the thing these days…

Diana: Scott and I are going to stay here.

Sherri: So we're going to be separated?

Erina: Nah I don't think so.

Diana: That's right because we can just use one spell to visit each other.

Sherri: I'll miss all of you.

Erina: Same here.

Diana: Goodbye!

N1: The trio says their goodbyes as they walk home.

THE END


End file.
